All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: This is a mpreg story. My first try. Kames/Kett/Cargan. It's complete. It's also based off a song from HEART. R & R please?


**All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You**

**James/Kendall and Jett/Kendall**

**Rated M**

**A/N: First oneshot, so go easy on me please. I don't own anything either. :)**

"Thank you guys so much. Kevin had a really fun time, didn't you pumpkins?" the mother of one of my hockey student's said, pinching his cheek. The kid jerked away, muttering, "Mom" under his breath, face turning a bit pink. The woman laughed while digging in her purse for some money.

"Honestly," she continued, pulling out a checkbook, "What you guys are doing is so great for the kids." I smiled and glanced at Carlos who was beaming like a kid opening presents on Christmas day. My Latino friend loved getting compliments.

"We hope so. They seem to be enjoying themselves out on the ice." Carlos replied, grin still on his face. The woman smiled and slid the check over the counter.

"We'll definitely be here next week, won't we Kevin?"

The 8 year old nodded enthustiastically while grinning. "I wish it was already next week." the three of us laughed at that and the mother took the boy's hand gently before pulling him away.

"It'll be next week before you know it sweetie." she glanced back at us saying, "Thanks again!"

We waved good-bye, telling them to have a good night. Once they were gone, Carlos turned to me, grin still on his face. "That was like, the fourth parent who said that their child really had a good time. That means we are doing a good job!"

I laughed and patted his back. "We sure are, aren't we?" he laughed too before stopping and giving me a serious look. Uh oh.

"How is everything... working for you guys? Has the doctor been giving you any tips or anything?" I sighed heavily, knowing what my short friend was refering to.

I shook my head and plopped myself down in the black spinning chair. "The doctor is saying that since neither Jett or I am getting pregnant, we should look for adopting a child." Carlos gave me a sympathetic look which I chose to ignore. "I don't mind adopting but I'd really like to carry and deliver my own baby, at least at first."

"Why is the doctor saying that you guys can't get pregnant?" Carlos pulled the other black spinning chair to him and sat down as well.

"Jett's body can't do it. We've tried three times. Then with me, the doctor said that I had a more fighting chance with it than Jett's. I forgot the reason why though." I sighed again and played with a pencil on the desk in front of us. "We've been trying a lot with me to carry the baby, but nothing is happening. Which kind of makes me sad."

"Aw Kendall." I was yanked out of my seat and pulled into a hug. "It'll all work out, okay? This kind of stuff takes time. Like, a lot of time." I hugged Carlos back as he rambled on. "Like for reals. I didn't even know guys could get pregnant. That little piece of info blew me the fuck away."

I chuckled and breathed into Carlos' scent. Pine trees and lemons. And then just Carlos.

"Hands off my husband, Knight." a playful voice sounded through the silence, startling both Carlos and me, who broke away immediately.

"Logie!" my friend and friend's husband ran around the counter and jumped into Logan's outstretched arms. I smiled, watching them hug and kiss. They were so adorable.

After pulling away from his over excited lover, Logan walked around the counter to hug me. He pulled away grinning. "How's life going for ya, Kendall?"

"Pretty good. How's it for you?" he shrugged and gestured to Carlos, smiling.

"See him? He's my life, so life is pretty damn amazing." I smiled while going 'Awwweh' and Carlos who was red in the face sputtered, "Logan, shut up you sap!"

Logan jumped over the counter and kissed Carlos gently. "You love me."

Carlos pecked him on the lips and replied, "That I do." I awwehd them again and in return, Carlos told me to shut up.

With an arm around Carlos' waist, Logan led them both behind the counter with me and sat down in the same chair Carlos was in, but now Carlos was in Logan's lap.

I smiled at them as they got all situated, giving little kisses here and there from time to time. Logan finally looked at me, grinning for a brief moment, before expression turning serious. "So. How'd the doctor's go? They give you more helpful advice?"

I rested my hands in my lap and shook my head. "Not really, no. Nothing is working still." Logan sighed and shook his head too, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Kendall. Maybe I can help? Give me a little something something that the doctor said and see if I can add on to it." It couldn't hurt. I mean, Logan had been planning on being a doctor for the longest time and had studied several stuff about medical crap. Now he's a lawyer. I don't know how that turned out but it did. And he's loving it so that's all that matters.

"He suggested to us, after we told him that Jett wasn't pregnant still, that we switch roles so I could carry the baby. That hasn't been working either, but I've been way more successful so that's been giving us hope. We want to try again in a couple days and go from there. We'll probably just end back up at square one though."

Logan nodded, giving Carlos' clothed shoulder a gentle kiss. "Well maybe you should try it with someone else. Or Jett could, but since you're having more results then it's best if you do."

I raised an eyebrow staring at my friend. "Are you suggesting that I sleep with someone and get knocked up or knock up them?"

"Well, it would be you getting knocked up and Jett needs to be okay with it. You should discuss this with your doctor too. But yeah, that's what I'm saying. Maybe Jett's not able to give you children, but someone else could."

I was silent, thinking this over in my head. Logan could be right, maybe Jett wasn't going to be able to give me children, maybe somebody else could. It was worth a shot, right?

"Why'd you stop dreaming of becoming a doctor, Logan?" I asked and he smiled, shrugging. "Because I never thought of doing it this way, and the doctor sure hasn't implied this yet."

"Maybe he was going to the next time he saw you." Logan said distractedly, chocolate eyes on his wrist watch. "Carlitos, we need to get going. There's going to be a huge storm tonight and I still need to stop by Camille's to drop off her script she wanted me to print out and drop off some overdue books, thanks to a certain someone, at the library."

Carlos pouted as he stood up and I chuckled. "I didn't know that they were overdue."

Logan dusted his work pants off with his hands, glancing at his (still pouting) husband. "You don't recieve their emails that warn you ahead of time?"

Carlos muttered something that sounded like, "I delete those" and hugged me goodbye, me laughing in his ear.

He shoved me playfully and turned to get his coat. Logan hugged me next. "Talk with Jett okay? And call in the doctor's office ASAP, okay?" I nodded

and waved as they headed towards the door. "Kendall, don't stay too long okay? It really looks nasty out here." Logan called from the door, Carlos already walking out.

"Alright Logan."

"I'm serious. Call us when you are almost home or on the road, or home."

"Alright _mom._" I joked and he made a face at me before leaving.

I sighed sitting back down, organizing the desk and all its papers on it. Today was a crazy day. It was fun but these kids exhaust me. Especially when we play tag on the ice or do drills. I already teach a teen's hockey class right before the younger group. And those teens will deck you into the walls while you play. Jeez.

After getting everything in order and readied up for tomorrow, I grabbed my coat from the coat room and headed towards the door, flicking off lights as I went.

After locking the place up and dropping the keys into my pocket, I made my way to my car, which was the only car in the lot. I heard a deep rumble from above and glanced up at the sky.

It was really dark and grey and nasty looking clouds glared down at me. It sure did look like a huge nasty storm. I got in my car and just sat there for awhile, letting it warm up while I searched for my phone.

What Logan said really had me thinking. If I could just find someone willing to help us out by sleeping with me, then maybe I could finally have my baby. Since Jett isn't able to give me that. I pulled out my phone and dialed my boyfriend's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi, how was work?"

I smiled, thinking about all the screaming children and a screaming Carlos as they raced around the rink. "It was good. Everyone had a blast."

"That's great. So are you on your way home?"

"I am. I talked with Logan today and he told me something interesting. Something the doctor has not spoken to us about."

"Oh? What he say?"

"He said that we should try to do it with another person. Like, if someone else got me pregnant-"

"Hell no. Absolutely not!" Jett declared. I started the car as raid droplets fell from the sky.

"Why not, Jett? I would be fine if someone did it to you. They'd be helping us out and I'd love the baby just as equally if I had one."

"Because. That just doesn't sit well with me. We should just adopt, Doll."

I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, but I really want to experience having my own."

"But I wouldn't have made it with you." my boyfriend snapped.

"I know but do you remember what the doctor said?" I got no answer so I went on, "Once a male does have his first baby, it may be easier for him to make a second one. So if I got pregnant by someone, and we'd figure that out together on who that would be with the doctor's help, then if you and I tried it again, I could get pregnant by you." it was still silent and all I could hear was the pouring rain from outside my car.

"Please baby, I really want this." I whispered and I finally heard a sigh.

"Fine." came a muttered reply and I squealed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou baby! We'll meet up with the doctor tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get home soon so I can have you pinned to our bed, okay?"

"Okay." I laughed.

"See you when you get here."

"Alright, bye babe."

"Bye."

I ended the call and giggled happily. I was one step closer to maybe getting pregnant! I'll be so happy if I get a baby out of this. I really will be.

_It was a rainy night_

_When he came into sight_

I was driving for almost ten minutes when I spotted the figure standing on the side of the road.

_Standing by the road_

_No umbrella, no coat_

Was this person crazy? It was pouring buckets out there! And they aren't even wearing a jacket. Not even an umbrella that I could see. Me, being the nice person (and possibly crazy and stupid person) that I am pulled over next to them.

_So I pulled up alongside_

I rolled the window down and immediately rain drops splattered into my car. I ignored that and leaned towards the open window. "You do realize it's raining buckets out here, right?"

The person that I soon realized was a man, a gorgeous man at that, smiled lightly. "I'm very aware, blondie." his voice was soft but clear, calm but teasing.

"You don't even have a coat on or anything." I stated.

He raised a wet eyebrow and the smile turned into a sexy smirk. "Do you always get concerned by strangers with no coats in the rain?"

I blushed lightly and unlocked the doors. "No, but I do get concerned by idiots who have no sense and stand in the pouring rain. Get in."

_And I offered him a ride_

"Oh, is that an order?" he teased, hands on my door.

"Just get in the damn car." I said and stared straight ahead, heart speeding up a bit as he did get in my car.

"Thanks." he said and I glanced at him. In that short glance, I took in his soft, wet brown locks, toned arm muscle and beautiful hazel eyes. Can't forget that beautiful smile he gave me.

_He accepted with a smile_

I shrugged, muttering, "No problem." we were silent after that.

_So we drove for awhile_

_I didn't ask him his name_

_This lonely boy in the rain_

I didn't ask him for his name, but to me, he was Hazel Eyes. Hazel Eyes and I had a lot of stuff in common. My favorite thing though of what we both have in common is hockey. We talked for a long time about hockey.

When he laughed, my heart sped up several notches. When I stared at him for too long and he'd catch me and give me a knowing smirk, I'd melt a little inside. And when his beautiful hazel eyes looked at me, I always could see a light in them. If my child had hazel eyes, I'd want them to be that color.

. . .

_Fate tell me it's right_

I stared at him and my heart sped up some more because yes. I could totally see Kendall Jr. looking like this beautiful man. What if-

Hazel Eyes looked at me and this time I didn't look away. Something about him made me just want to melt. Like all over. Seriously. If I wasn't with Jett, I'd totally go for him. Hazel Eyes smirked that sexy smirk of his and asked, "Yes?"

There was an annoyed honking from behind us and I looked forward to see that it was green. Glad for the distraction, I went.

"Nothing, I guess." You're just really gorgeous and might be able to help me have a beautiful baby.

We hit another light and I realized that I didn't know where he was wanting to go.

I turned to look at him to see that this time he was staring at me, a weird glint in his eyes. "Yes?" I mocked him from earlier and he smirked, leaning forward, soft lips brushing mine and whispered, "Nothing I guess." he barely touched my lips and pulled away.

My body felt like it was on fire and I swallowed hard. He smiled and said, "Green." I went asking, "Where am I taking you?"

I felt a warm hand on thigh and my body tingled as I glanced up and met smiling eyes. "Does it matter?" he asked quietly.

_Is this love at first sight?_

Yep. I totally want this guy to be my uh helpful person into making me pregnant?

"No." I shook my head and he took his seatbelt off, leaned forward and took the wheel, pulling us over on the side of the road.

I then found myself in strong warm arms and a hot mouth pressed against mine. Oh god. I moaned into the kiss and parted my lips to let his tongue slip in my mouth.

Oh god, we can start right now in my fucking car. Just don't leave or anything, I'm begging you. I kissed him back, hands gently pulling his silky soft hair. He moaned into my mouth this time and pulled me on top of him. I shivered as I felt his hard body against mine.

_Please don't make it wrong_

_Just stay for the night_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, biting and licking the lip. I moaned and flicked my tongue out, swirling mine around with his.

_Say you will_

_You want me to_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've got lovin arms to hold on to_

I moaned as his lips made their way to my neck and he sucked and licked and bit at it until I knew that there would be a mark. Hopefully not too big though.

I could feel his hard dick pressing against my stomache and when I ground my hips down, we both moaned. "There's a hotel not far from here." he whispered hotly in my ear. "Let's say we go and get it all nice and dirty, hm?" he licked the shell of my ear before dipping his tongue into it. I moaned loudly and nodded.

_So we found this hotel_

_It was a place I knew well_

_We made magic that night_

_Oh, he did everything right_

I writhed in pleasure underneath the naked body hovering above me that left kisses everyone on my own naked body. "Oh god," my back arched off the bed as Hazel Eyes thrusts kept getting deeper and deeper and stronger and faster. I mewled as he hit my spot and continued to do so with each snap of his hips.

Every touch, every kiss he gave me left me hungry for more. This man left my body aching, burning for more of his touch.

A certain thrust made me scream in pleasure as he fucked me into the mattress, the whole bed shaking and hitting the wall. I leaned forward on my elbows weakly and looked down to see his hips all blurry, as they snapped forward and back, dick ramming in my hole hitting that sweet spot dead on each time.

_He brought the man out of me_

I threw my head back and shuddered as a big warm hand wrapped around my own dick and started pumping in time with the thrusts. My eyes shut tight and I felt a hot breath on my face. "Open your eyes blondie." a husky voice said. "I want to see you come with your eyes open."

I shook my head, body trembling as I felt that familiar feeling building up in my stomache. "Blondie." he growled sexily and I opened them, my eyes meeting his full blown lust filled ones. They weren't hazel anymore. They were black. He lifted my legs up high and spread them apart before going

faster than he was before, balls deep inside of me and I howled in pleasure, tears streaming down my face. "Keep em open, sexy." he hissed and leaned forward, and a few more thrusts and pumps and I came hard, arching off the bed, ignoring the feel of my cum all over his chest and falling back on the bed, spent.

He still fucked me senseless before coming to his end, and filling me up with his seed. I moaned at the feeling and wrapped my arms around him when he collapsed on me.

Let's just say that probably no one on that floor got sleep, because we went at it for awhile longer.

_So many times, easily_

_And in the morning when he woke, all_

_I left him was a note_

Driving home was a bitch. Everything on me hurt. And I wasn't really thrilled to go home to a pissed off Jett. I took a really long shower and used all the shampoo, body wash, whatever I could to get Hazel Eyes' scent off me. As much as it killed me to do so.

I left him a note though.

_I told him_

_I am the flower, you are the seed_

_We walked in the garden_

_We planted a tree_

_Don't try to find me_

_Please don't you dare_

_Just live in my memory_

_You'll always be there_

When I got home, Jett was not only mad but worried sick. I told him that the storm was so bad that I had to find shelter at a hotel.

He told me the least I could have done was called.

"I would have but the eletricity went off in the hotel and my phone had died." we left it at that and moved on with our lives.

Jett and I had many love making sessions and soon I became a grumpy sick blonde who's belly started to grow. We went to the doctor's and sure enough, I was pregnant. I was so happy that I could cry. Jett was crying. Then I was too. We both held each other and when he whispered in my ear happily, "See? We didn't need someone's help. We made our own baby," I didn't say anything, just let him hold me.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_One night of love is all we knew_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_I've lovin' arms to hold on to_

_Oh, ooh we made love_

_Love like strangers_

_All night long_

_We made love_

There wasn't a day really when I didn't think of Hazel Eyes. It has been two years now since all of that happened. He's probably long gone now. But I'll always have something to remember him by.

Christo Stetson Knight was Jett and I's healthy baby. Everyone congragulated us but they were a bit confused on how his eyes got to be so... hazel like. Sure I have maybe a litte, but mostly mine are green. And Jett's are brown so people were a little put off by that. I of course didn't show any sign of discomfort so they all moved on eventually. Logan from time to time stares at me a little too long but I don't let that bother me.

No one is ever going to find out about what happened two years ago.

"Jett, I'm going to the park with Christo! Will you come?" I yelled from downstais, holding my baby close to my chest.

"Yeah, hold on a minute though baby!"

I just nuzzled closer to my two year old son and sighed. Somehow he even smelled like his real father. He had light brown hair too, chubby as can be and those big sucker hazel eyes.

Jett comes down the steps and peck Christo on the head, gently kissing me before getting the stroller.

Soon we are walking to our neighborhood's park, saying hi to all the friendly familiar faces that we see.

I suddenly stopped though, feeling a strong urge that I was being watched. I looked around, holding Christo closer to me before meeting hazel eyes.

_Then it happened one day_

_We came round the same way_

"Babe, you alright?" Jett came back when he realized that I wasn't following him.

Hazel Eyes had a young woman with him, a blonde. He said something to her and she nodded, kissing him briefly before walking off. Hazel Eyes made his way towards us and I swallowed. Jett glanced up as Hazel Eyes approached us. A warm smile was on his face as he stopped in front of us.

"Can I help you?" Jett's voice went crisp and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey, can you give us a minute? Old friend from a long time ago. Why don't you go get Christo a balloon over there?" I pointed across the park to where a man was standing giving out animal shaped balloons.

"Yeah, sure. Will you be fine?" Jett glared at Hazel Eyes but he was looking at his son, expression unreadable.

I kissed him gently and pushed him away. "Hurry, okay?" My now husband nodded, gave Hazel Eyes a dirty look, and walked briskly to the balloon stand.

"Tell me he's not mine." Hazel Eyes said quietly. I nodded slowly, biting my lip.

_You can imagine his surprise_

_When he saw his own eyes_

Christo looked at Hazel Eyes- Okay, I really need to stop saying that. I chuckled softly and the man glanced up, looking a bit annoyed.

"I don't even know your name." I suddenly felt shy and felt my face get warm. Hazel Eyes just stared at me, eyes hardening as it turned into a glare.

"Why would you want to know? It was a fucking one night stand anyway." his voice took a tone that I never heard him use. Actually, I don't really know the guy so it shouldn't matter to me but it still hurt.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, holding my baby close to me. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry! For ever getting in your damn car." he hissed. "What was your plan? To get yourself knocked up? How the fuck is that even possible? And you're already onto guy number what? Number 3? 4?"

I bit my lip, suprised that I wasn't getting angry, and shook my head. "I was with him when you and I... did that."

Hazel Eyes who I'm now switching to Angry Eyes looked pissed. "So you cheated on him? Does he even know that this isn't his child?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No he doesn't. I kind of want it to stay that way too. And I'm so so so sorry for what I did to you. But you have to understand. Please understand." I pleaded.

_I said please, please understand_

_I'm in love with another man_

"Being with you for that short period was amazing. But," I bit my lip and stared at Jett who was almost to getting a balloon, "I really do love Jett and what I did to you was awful but I wouldn't take it back. Jett doesn't even make me feel the way you did and," I glanced at Christo who was still staring at Angry Eyes, "You helped make this beautiful being. Which was what I was aiming for." I chuckled darkly. "I'm a sick person, I know, but please, you need to understand. Jett and I couldn't have babies together and you just came along and stuff just... happened." I finished lamely.

_And what he couldn't give me_

_Was the one little thing that you can_

"Go ahead and hate me. I won't mind. I deserve it."

It was silent for a minute and then Angry Eyes asked quietly, "Can I hold him?" I was surprised but nodded and handed Christo over to him.

Christo gently touched Angry Eyes' nose and then looked back at me with wide eyes. I chuckled and stepped closer to the both of them, stoking Christo's fat cheek.

"This will sound incredibly stupid but uh, what's your name?"

I didn't think gorgeous heard me as he was busy gently playing with his son's chubby legs and arms. I was about to ask again when he said, "James. James Diamond."

I smiled and our eyes met. Christo cooed and said some interesting words that we didn't understand but they made us laugh. I looked up to see him

watching me and I felt shy again. Ugh. "Well?" he started. "You gunna tell me your name, blondie?"

I smiled softly and said, "Kendall Knight."

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before slowly smirking. "What?" I asked but he shook his head and then the blonde girl from earlier walked up and her face brightened up when she saw Christo.

"Aww, such a cute baby!"

Just then Jett ran up, red faced and a blue balloon in his hand. Christo saw it immediately and struggled to get out of James' hold. "Bye baby." I heard him murmer and Christo looked at him, smiling a bit before returning all his attention to the animal balloon.

Jett took him and set him down at his feet, where he balanced, holding onto my husband's pant leg while his other hand was holding the balloon.

"Is he yours?" the woman continued sweetly and I nodded. "He's super cute." she then playfully slapped James' chest and said, "See? Not all babies are monsters!"

I raised an eyebrow as James shrugged. "This baby hasn't thrown up on my hair yet." after a few moments James added, "But he is cute."

Our eyes met and my body tingled a bit.

_One night of love was all we knew_

"Oh, Jett. This is James. James, Jett. James is an old friend from high school." James smiled and held out his hand. Jett stared at it until I elbowed him hard in his side.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jett Stetson, husband of Kendall Knight, right. here." he put an arm around my shoulder and James smiled.

"Very nice. My fiancee' Jo Taylor who might steal your awfully adorable baby if you'll let her." he got slapped again but pulled her close to him.

Jett seemed to have calm down after hearing that, right up until the stealing point. "Calm down, love." I said.

James stared at me again and I blushed.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_

_Say you will_

"Well, it's best that we get going." James said, wrapping an arm around Jo's waist. "Got stuff to do, ya know?"

"Of course. Same with us." Jett said and put Christo in his stroller.

Jo cooed some more and waved goodbye as Jett slowly started pushing him away.

"Nice seeing you again. It's been awhile and you come back with a little surprise." James teased lightly. I blushed and held out my hand.

He took, eyes not leaving mine. I saw the twinkle in his eyes and went warm all over again.

_You want me to_

_All night long_

"I know and I'm sorry. But not really." I gave him a brif hug that surprised him and pulled away. "Never will I ever be sorry for this."

_All night long_

He smirked and shrugged. We both turned and walked to our lovers.

We glanced back at each other and I still saw the teasing look in his eyes.

_All night long_

Jett had one hand pushing the stroller and the other one in mine. He lifter our intwined hands to to kiss and set them down again, side by side.

I knew that if I looked back, no hazel eyes would be watching me. He's moved on so I can too.

Keeping my eyes locked forward, I walked home with my family.

_All night long_

**End.**

**A/N Oh god... this is awful right? DX I'm so tired and I tried to make it go with the song which is called All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You by HEART. They are AWEsome by the way. This story isn't though. Ugh. Review and tell me what you think? It was totally rushed too, at the end. It's late where I am and I am so fucking wiped out. v.v So I apologize if this is crappy. **


End file.
